


Love Bites

by Neonbat



Series: Mcu Kinkbingo fics 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Borderline cum inflation, Bottom Slut Steve, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky ain't no fool, Come Eating, Come Fetish, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Interrupting Friday, Knotting, M/M, Monster kink fic, Pervert Steve, Smoop because I can't resist, Super soldier fucking, Top Bucky, Werewolf, You've been warmed, blowjob, claiming bite, copious amounts of fluids, dom/sub elements, steve rogers - Freeform, werewolf bucky, werewolf dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Sometimes, friends lie to each other.Steve has a secret that no one can know or else they'd never look at Captain America the same way again. How can he let anyone know that he let his best friend have his way with him on the full moon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's obvious by now I love fandom kink bingos so buckle up kids.

“Steve,”

Bucky’s voice sounded tired and thin, about what Steve expected being this close til sundown. Not to be dissuaded, Steve continued to shuffle around the chamber with a determined set to his jaw. It had been kind of Tony to outfit this area to withstand Bucky’s...affliction. It wasn’t that much different than outfitting a suite for the Hulk, but allowances had to be made. Claws were different than fingers, after all.

“ _Steve,”_ Bucky’s voice took on a low growl and Steve paused, shoulders faintly tense.”You gotta go bud, now. It’s getting time.” He was starting to pace, a dull sweat dampening his paled skin.

“I’m staying,” Steve rounded on his life-long friend, planting his hands on his hips.”Look, I know you think that one time was a fluke, but I know it wasn’t, and if there is anyone that can go toe to toe with you when...it happens, it’s me. I’m tired of leaving you alone to deal with this Buck.” He looked at the man leaning slouched against the doorframe, hair dishelved, and looking every bit as lost as he had the first time they’d met again after decades on ice. Every month they needed to remove Bucky’s weaponized arm, as it wasn’t compatible with the change. Tony had made suggestion of making one, but everyone quickly saw the flaw in outfitting a super-soldier fortified werewolf with metallic claws.

Hydra had gone above and beyond toying with Bucky’s body, and the poor man was still paying the price.

“Steve...just because I didn’t maul you in the helicarrier doesn’t mean I — _it_ , knows any different.” Bucky tried to reason, but Steve was well past that point, and they both knew it.

“Horseshit,” Steve huffed, rounding on Bucky to nudge him towards the back room.”Come on, I’ll help you get strapped in. I’ll stay in here when the change hits.” He promised, guiding Bucky into the room specially outfitted to keep him tethered in place. The scent of meat was heavy in the air, but then again an entire half a cow would do that. They’d long learned keeping the beast fed was the key to keep him from trying to claw his way out of the suite.

Bucky sat in the floor, grimacing at the scent of raw meat near him. Steve hated seeing him so resigned as he started fastening the heavy steel cuffs around his ankles, wrists, and finally one around his neck. They were all oversized, considering the beast had a foot on Bucky, and the bone distortion could cause breaks if not accounted for.

“St — “  
  
“I’ll be fine Buck.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes, friends had to lie to each other. Sometimes it was for the right reason, a white lie to make them feel at ease or soothed...and sometimes it might be out of selfishness.

Hot blood tinged breath puffed down the back of his neck, and Steve shuttered. A long, red tongue flicked from Bucky’s parted muzzle, licking a fat stripe up Steve’s naked spine. Small, nearly sweet sounds pulsed from the beast’s chest, wet nose pressing to the crook of Steve’s neck to scent him deep.

“That’s it Buck...you know me.” Steve panted, cock already hot and heavy between his legs.

The first time had been a fluke. Bucky had been about to escape and Steve had volunteered to wrestle him back into the room before they had to tranquilize him. The Avengers had begrudgingly barred the door behind him, and he’d been left with the werewolf taking over his best friend’s body.

Somewhere in the fight, Steve discovered the beast was painfully aroused, and the creature shifted the struggle to something-- else. Steve had expected the worst, but somewhere in Bucky’s hindbrain, he must have known it was him because the rough, punishing claws had never come. Instead, he’d spent the night getting bred six ways to Sunday, and he was ashamed to say that he’d enjoyed it.

Bucky never really remembered when he had to forcibly change on the full moon instead of willfully shifting outside of it, which was Steve’s only saving grace. He never wanted Bucky to know what a horrific pervert he was. As far as the Avengers were concerned, Steve just babysat the werewolf in case of any other escapes, and Bucky had no idea anything had ever happened. Still...Steve had wanted some shred of truth. He wanted Bucky to know he was at least here with him at night from now on.

Bucky’s thick, bulbous cock rubbed against his ass and thighs, dripping rivulets of precome down his legs in low whines. Steve’s head was swimming from the heady scent of the wolf’s arousal, and he pressed back, rolling his hips invitingly against the massive length of canine dick.

“Come on Buck..D..Don’t keep me waiting.” He begged, craning his head back to look at the creature that had once instilled fear in him, but all he could see now was another aspect of Bucky. He had to wonder if Bucky had figured out by now he was in love with him, it wasn’t exactly a secret with the Avengers. Anyone with eyes could see how besotted he was, that he’d always been. Every once in a while Steve thought he caught Bucky’s eyes lingering on him with something _more_ in his eyes, but he feared it was only wishful thinking.

He reached up to run his fingers through Bucky’s dark fur, nuzzling his cheek against the beast’s soft muzzle with a needy moan. The powerful humanoid form shouldn’t pool arousal in his gut, but it was Pavlovian at this point. He’d tried to avoid coming here again, even going so far as to buy truly depraved sex toys online in the model of a canine’s knot, but it hadn’t been the same. It hadn’t been Bucky.   
  
Bucky’s hips jerked as he worked to line himself up with Steve’s pert ass in desperate jabs. The initial breach was always the worst, a sudden bloom of searing-hot pain as the tapered, thick tip suddenly found its mark and began to sink deep. If he wasn’t a super soldier, Steve didn’t think he’d be able to withstand being stretched so impossibly wide so fast. Within moments Bucky was flush within him, the barely-there swell of his knot hinting at his rising girth.

Steve’s eyes rolled up, willing his body to relax into the invasion as his healing factor began to lessen the pain into something more manageable. He always took time to stretch before he went to Bucky, but no amount of prep would truly account for the Werewolf’s cock.  
  
Bucky pressed him down to the floor, tongue lathing over his neck, shoulders, and back. Steve nudged his legs wide, arching into the trunk-thick spear that ran him through deep enough where he could press against his navel and feel the tip of Bucky seated within.

Bucky’s hips started humping into him in earnest without warning, dragging his dick mercilessly in and out of Steve’s hole. Already Steve could feel sticky strands leaking into him, slicking up his channel and oozing past his rim to leak onto the floor below. The first time Bucky bred him he’d been alarmed at just how much ejaculate the Were could produce, but now he craved it. Feeling Bucky flood his guts with pulse after pulse of mutated seed so deep he’d be leaking Bucky all day always brought him euphoria and then some.   
  
The sounds punching from his chest were barely human, but then again, he didn’t feel much like Captain America when he was being bred like a broodmare. His cock painted steady splatters of his own pre against the floor in wild strings, and before too long the weight of Bucky over him forced his upper half to the floor in an obscene arch. The wet, hard snaps of Bucky’s hips slamming home into his ass filled the room, and Steve said a silent prayer of thanks to Natasha for telling him how to disable the cameras for a little while. The Avengers would never be able to look at him the same way if they knew what he was doing. He was supposed to be America’s pure Golden Boy, a symbol of hope and justice, Not some sex-crazed deviant that got off getting fucked by his cursed best friend.

“G-god Buck!” He writhed, helpless against the onslaught as Bucky rammed into him hard enough to strain the wolf against the chains that held him. Steve was always tempted to unbind him and have Bucky like that first night, but the risk that he’d be too tired to get Bucky back into the chains before daybreak was too great.

Bucky’s knot began to swell until it caught against Steve’s stretch rim, dragging painfully back and forth until at last, he couldn’t fuck into Steve hard enough to press it inside. A hard whine of frustration rumbled in Bucky’s chest, and his clawed toes dug into the floor to plant himself forcibly against Steve’s hole.  
  
The knot began to press in, stretching Steve wider and wider. Steve howled as the knot popped into his ass, locking Bucky within him as snug as physically possible. Every new thrust was a short jab into his innards, knot stabbing into his prostate until he felt like his balls would draw up and rupture.   
  
He might have been babbling words, or he might have just been screaming, Steve wasn’t sure, but he was beyond caring. The room was soundproof to the outside and the keening growls above him were filled with appreciative huffs everytime Steve vocalized his pleasure. He would never stifle his voice when Buck enjoyed it so much.   
  
The abrupt torrent always came by surprise, one moment Bucky fucking into him like a demon possessed, and the next howling loud enough to make Steve’s ears ring. The initial jet of ejaculate pressed into his gut in a nearly painful burst, spilling harder, deeper and deeper until it ballooned his large intestine under the force.

And Steve came every time it happened, body locking up so hard Bucky whimpered and whined for mercy as Steve’s hole clenched up around him in a vice, milking him for all he was worth. Steve’s vision swam on the verge of blacking out, but he still worked his hips in feeble grinds back against Bucky’s knot until his balls had been drained dry and a thick puddle of come soaked the floor below him.   
  
Bucky would have crushed him under his weight if it wasn’t for the chains going taut and keeping the Were upright. They stayed connected, the huge knot of flesh keeping them tethered and would still for hours yet. There was never just one round. No, Bucky fucked him until even his stamina was at its limit and he sobbed for mercy, only to be taken again.  By the time morning came his balls would ache and his insides would be full to bursting, bloated and tight.

Maybe he was beyond depraved at this point, but Steve didn’t care. He’d always been by Bucky’s side, why not help ease the burden of his curse in any way he could?

 

* * *

 

 

The smell of coffee permeated the air by the time Bucky groggily blinked his eyes open, and Steve was quick to kneel by his side.

“Morning.” Steve smiled, offering the steaming cup as he reached to adjust the blanket around Bucky’s prone body. He’d already removed the shackled thirty minutes ago when Bucky’s human form had returned, unable to see his naked body bound so crudely. Steve relocated him to the couch in the living room, much to Bucky’s irritation.

“...Steve?” Bucky blinked in a bit of awe, relief filling his tired eyes. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m making you coffee aren’t I?” Steve chuckled, barely resisting the urge to tuck a few strands of hair from Bucky’s forehead. “I’m getting breakfast sent up, get that in you and take a shower.” Bucky was slow to start up in the mornings, always had been. If Steve didn’t command him with an outline there was no way he’d budge from the couch for hours yet, and Steve wanted to get out of there.

He’d already cleaned up, but the hot scent of sex wasn’t lost amidst the ruins of the cow carcass inside the closed-off room. Whatever cleaning crew Tony used hadn’t called it on him yet, so Steve tried his best not to think about it.   
  
By the time Bucky was showered and dressed Steve had the food on the table, and they sat for breakfast, enjoying the early morning hours as the city outside came alive with the morning commute.

“Steve, be straight with me, you’re really okay? I didn’t hurt you or anything?” Bucky asked around a thick bite of toast, tongue running over his lips to clear away an errant smear of butter.

Steve shifted in his seat, feeling the wet cling of his underwear, he’d been steadily leaking Bucky’s come for an hour, and he was surprised Bucky couldn’t smell the pure pheromones of it. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to clean it away in the shower with their sweat and saliva.  He wanted to feel claimed. He wanted to be Bucky’s, at least for a little while.

“Buck, I’m fine. I told you, I know you.” Steve smiled softly, chest clenching at the dopey look of relief that filtered over Bucky’s face.

“...Thanks, punk.” Bucky hid the strain of emotions in his glass of orange juice.

“Anytime, Buck.” Steve wondered if this meant Buck would willingly let him enter the room from now on. His hole clenched, still burning from the massive invasion through the night. It hurt to sit, even with his healing factor taking away the brunt of the damage. If he wiggled a little, his lower body lit up, reminding him of every thrust.

A soft snort sounded across the table, distracting him from his revelry.”Got ants in your pants?” Bucky smirked, noticing the amount of shifting Steve was doing in his seat.

“Just...think the chair is a little off level, I’ll mention it to Tony.” Steve lied, though he wasn’t sure if Bucky believed him.

  


* * *

 

 

Sometimes, friends lied to each other.

Bucky hid scenting the air whiffing his pancakes, cock twitching as he smelled the heavy scent of ejaculate in the air. Steve never knew he retained his sense of smell outside his shifting. He’d made sure to keep a large portion of what happened when he changed a secret, not wanting Hydra, Shield, or anyone else to weaponize him ever again.

The first time he’d smelled Steve after his force-change, he thought himself delusional-- but the second? He’d known. Sometime during his change, Steve had come to him, and he’d fucked his best friend raw. He hated not being able to remember it. He hated not knowing what Steve sounded like, looked like when he was ran through. Bucky was impressed Steve could even take him in that form.

Still, he’d been afraid. He could hurt Steve, kill him even...but last night had been a test for them both. Apparently, his beast knew his friends and allies, and he recognized Steve for what he was. _His._ The first time he’d smelled Steve after reuniting Bucky had known he would stay by his side through hell and back. They’d always been together when able, but now it would take an army to pull him from Steve’s side.

He’d just never known Steve had felt the same til now. If Steve was willing to let himself get fucked by a goddamn Werewolf, there had to be some reason. Bucky refused to believe Steve was just some kind of pervert when the mention of soft core porn had him grumbling uncomfortably.

They finished up and Bucky helped with the dishes, eyeing Steve’s profile as the man moved around the kitchen.

Steve was wearing black sweatpants instead of his usual blue and grey, and he knew it was to hide the otherwise obvious damp stop between his pert, solid cheeks. He was walking around dripping Bucky’s come, and Bucky’s resolve was rapidly dwindling.

But he held back, adjusting himself to hide his budding erection as they finished up the bit of polite cleaning to get ready to leave the safety suite.

“Going to take a nap?” Steve asked as they entered the elevator to go up to their own rooms.  
  
“Maybe,” Bucky shrugged, leaning against the back wall of the elevator.

“Well, don’t strain yourself okay?” They exited into the hallway, rooms right across from one another.

Bucky paused in his doorway, back glancing as Steve started inside. “Hey, Steve.”

Steve stilled, turning around with a quirked brow.”Yeah?”

“Don’t clean up. I want you like that tonight.” Bucky’s eyes flashed an iridescent yellow, and Steve’s body froze as sure as if he’d been turned to stone. Bucky took a few steps to close the distance between them, leaning in close to obviously scent against Steve’s neck and chest.”Did you not think I would smell me on you?...Oh, Steve, I don’t know what goes on during the full moon, and I’m going to show you how frustrated that makes me. You think I destroyed you then?...Wait and see.” He let a growl seep into his voice, and a low whimper of need vibrated in Steve’s throat.

“Leaking my come and still want it? Goddamn Rogers, I never knew.” Bucky stepped back, glancing down the line of Steve’s body to note the growing bulge against Steve’s sweats.”Rest up, you’re gunna need it.” He turned, striding back towards his room to leave Steve to stew in possibility until they were both recovered enough to break one of their beds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky calls Steve into his room after outing Steve's secret. Steve isn't sure what to expect and nothing could prepare him for what Bucky has in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated back and forth on what square to do, and in the end, I decided on Dirty talk!

Steve should have known better. All lies came to light. Even if he wasn’t a believer anymore, that had been drilled into his head in church every Sunday growing up. These days people called it Karma, but Steve knew it was just how things worked. Maybe the universe’s way of keeping balance. 

 

But even still, his body was burning. 

 

He sat on the edge of Bucky’s bed, nervously watching as Buck leaned back against his dresser, just watching him. All Bucky had said to him when he’d texted him to come over was a simple ‘Come here, sit on my bed, and wait.’ 

 

Steve nearly had a heart attack when Bucky turned to him this morning. Bucky had  _ known _ . Had Bucky figured it out all along? Every time Steve shifted, sat, or stood for a few hours into the morning, he’d felt Bucky. Would this be the last time, or did Bucky really mean it when he said he was going to…

 

Steve swallowed as Bucky straightened. “Bu — “

 

“Quiet.” Bucky prowled forward, stopping right in front of him. Bucky bent, nosing against his neck and scenting deep. “You showered, but I can still smell myself on you.”

 

The familiar sensation of warm breath against his neck sent a shiver down Steve’s spine, a curl of lust flaring to life in his groin. “I didn’t think you’d…” He trailed, unsure of what was going to happen. Bucky had given the impression he was all for what had been happening, but Steve didn’t want to presume.

 

“Get undressed for me, Steve.” Bucky stepped back and sank down into a chair he’d set in front of the bed. 

 

Steve sucked in a quiet breath, eyes widening. Hesitantly, he pulled his Tshirt over his head and tossed it aside. His heart drummed in his chest as he hooked his thumbs into his waistband. Every new inch exposed made his cheeks burn. Bucky’s eyes were on him, laser focussed as if he was afraid to blink and miss a bare swath of skin. 

 

He heard Bucky inhale sharply as his pants began to creep down the length of his rapidly filling cock. By the time he’d shed his clothing completely, he’d risen in full, arching invitingly away from his body in a heavy hang. He’d been surprisingly well endowed before the serum, but after? Steve felt it was a little bit ridiculous. 

 

Though he had nothing on Bucky when he was in that other form. 

 

“Look at you, already so worked up. You were never very patient, Steve.” Bucky smirked softly, looking Steve over like a piece of prime cut beef. “Get on the bed for me, hands and knees, face to the wall.” 

 

Steve back-glanced, face flushing darker. He’d never done anything like this with anyone. He’d had sex with a few people, contrary to the Avenger’s jeering, but all encounters had been well within the realm of ‘vanilla’. Bucky wanted him to bare his ass in full light of the room with Bucky outside of his Were form. 

 

“Now, Steve.” Bucky prompted, a gravelly growl punctuating the order that went straight to his dick. 

 

With a trembled breath Steve crawled up on the bed, presenting his ass to Bucky with a subtle arch of his back. A bead of pre-come formed on his tip, shame burning on his cheeks and chest. He was getting off on this, there was no trying to deny it. 

 

Bucky licked his tongue over his fangs, “Damn... Spread ‘em for me. Want to see all I’ve been missing while you’ve been fucking around with Fido.” He reached down with his flesh hand to palm over his aching cock still trapped within the confines of his boxers and lounge pants. 

 

“Wh — “

 

Another low growl cut off Steve’s shock, and he swallowed with a small nod. God, he was two hundred and forty pounds of super soldier, and he hadn’t felt this vulnerable since before the war. It felt amazingly good to have Bucky in charge, even if it embarrassed him to his core to be put on display like this. Somehow, it only made the lust flare brighter.

 

He widened his legs and reached back with quivering hands, taking grip of his muscular cheek and spreading them so Bucky could get an unabashed view of his dusky pink hole. He couldn’t help the quiet moan that hummed from his throat, desperate to wiggle or gain some friction on his hanging cock. 

 

“Fuck...Just look at you. Spread for me. You do this when I’m furry? Present your ass like this to be bred like a bitch in heat? How many times have I fucked you like that Steve? Tell me.”

 

“...Four times.”

 

“Can’t hear you Stevie, louder.”

 

“F —” 

 

“ _ Louder _ .”

 

“Four times!” Steve shivered, hole clenching, desperate for Bucky to touch him. 

 

Bucky whistled low, “Four times...Four times I could have been fucking you and remembering it. Let me guess, first time around you came into the room while I was out of my mind and bent you over?”

 

Steve thought about not answering, but he could never lie to Bucky for long.”...Yes.”

 

“And you liked it?” Bucky asked with an incredulous edge.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Liked it when my knot opened that hole of yours? Well, you’re going to have to work for it tonight Steve. See, I’m kind of mad I don’t remember any of those nights. I want to know what it was like rutting into you until I tied you on my knot like a dog.” A bottle of lube rolled onto the bed where Bucky had pitched it,” Open yourself for me. I want to see you work your ass open. Four fingers, you know how big I am.” 

 

Steve looked over his shoulder, pupils blown to hell and back already. “You’re going to…?” Oh god, Bucky was going to fuck him? He’d never dreamed Bucky in his right mind would want to do that with him, especially after finding out about what Steve had done.

 

“All depends on you, and how fast you get your hole open for me,” Bucky smirked, reaching to tug his pants down enough to reveal the jutting length of his cock. He took himself in his right hand, palming over his tapered tip with a low, canine growl. “The longer I stroke is less time I can be fucking you.”

 

It was all the prompting Steve needed. He hurried to pour a liberal amount of lube onto his palm and smear it down his cleft. He didn’t bother with only one finger, not when he knew what he could take. His first two fingers slid into his ease, tight and abnormally warm from the super serum making him burn hot. A moan fell past his lips unbidden as he scissored himself deep, not wanting to waste any time when all he wanted was to finally have Bucky in him, and know it was him. 

 

“That’s it, Steve...fuck yourself open for me. You look so good like this. You have any idea how many times I dreamed of you like this? Should make you watch me come as punishment for keeping this from me.” Bucky’s low-purred dialogue licked against his skin spiraling him deeper into desperation. 

 

“Bucky..” He groaned, shoving a third finger in too soon but too aroused to care about the burn. 

 

“That eager for me? How often do you jerk off thinking about my cock in you?” Bucky’s hand slid up and down his thick shaft, precome leaking easily to slick himself. The wet sounds of his lazy motions pooled saliva in Steve’s mouth, aching to lick the shine away. 

 

Steve’s body began to shake under the weight of his lust, “A...at least once a day, sometimes more.” His libido had been troublesome before he’d ever slept with Bucky’s beast, but since then he’d become a deviant. It felt like anytime he wasn’t on the job, working, or with the Avengers, he had his fist around his cock, wishing it was Bucky railing his ass until he screamed. 

 

A hiss pulsed past Bucky’s lips, “Get over here, I know you want to taste my dick, can see you looking at it.” Bucky’s smirk swelled into a chuckle as Steve all but scrambled off the bed and dropped to his knees before the chair. “Good boy, Stevie.” 

 

Steve huffed a hard breath, Bucky’s metal fingers sliding back through his hair and lowering his head towards Bucky’s stiff length. He’d never gotten to do this for the Beast, it was just too dangerous. The first unsure lick sent a jolt right to his groin, the heady taste of Bucky’s precome thick and feral. He moaned anew, hands sliding up to massage against Bucky’s base and balls. 

 

His lips parted, jaw splitting wide to admit the thick tapered head, lazily swirling his tongue to swipe up every bit of taste he could. Bucky wasn’t as large as his Beast, but his natural anatomy was still formidable.  Enough that Steve felt his gag reflex prickling less than halfway down. Stubbornly, he kept on, eyes prickling with tears as he forced down the urge to seize his throat up around the invasion and just permit it in. 

 

Above him, Bucky tilted his head back with a satisfied groan, fingers gripping into the soft strands of Steve’s hair. “Good boy,” Bucky repeated, and Steve shivered. Why did he like it when Bucky called him that so much? All the praises, all the filth spilling past Bucky’s lips had him more aroused than he’d ever been in his life. So much so he was dizzy with it. 

 

Spurred on by Bucky’s praise, he started fucking his mouth down over Bucky in earnest. Lewd sounds of slurps and suction filled the room, melding with Bucky’s vocal growls. After a few minutes, Bucky began to pulse his hips up into his mouth, shoving his cock deeper and deeper into Steve’s throat. Tears streamed freely down Steve’s cheeks, saliva pooling at the corners of his lips as he drew up to lick the flat of his tongue over Bucky’s flushed tip. 

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, lookit you.” Bucky breathed, reaching to take hold of Steve’s chin and tilt his head up a moment. 

 

Steve felt his cheeks burn under the scrutiny, knowing what he must look like, but Bucky only looked at him as if he’d found the keys to the kingdom.”Y...You taste so good.” His voice was already wrecked, and he felt more shame than ever admitting to something like that, but he wanted Bucky to know just how much he wanted this. 

Bucky’s lips parted, canines gleaming in the dim light as a feral sound of pure want rumbled deep in his chest.”Then suck me till I come. Earn me fucking you.” Bucky’s hand pressed him back down, and Steve went willingly. 

 

There was little to no warning when the tide came, one moment Bucky huffing grating moans and then him throwing his head back with a loud snarl. Bucky pressed Steve’s head down until his nose met flush with the soft, dark hair at Bucky’s base. A torrent spilled on Steve’s tongue, painting his mouth and throat within the first few seconds. Steve drew up, struggling to swallow all that had filled his mouth, while another three streams streaked across his lips, cheek, and left eye. 

 

Steve panted against Bucky’s thigh, looking up through one eye as Bucky slowly tilted his head up to look down at him.”...Fuck, look at you.” Bucky repeated, reaching down to thumb a streak of his come from Steve’s cheeks to his lips, pressing the pooled slick into Steve’s mouth. 

 

Humming around Bucky’s thumb, Steve let his other eye drift closed, savoring the sensation of Bucky’s touch. Bucky didn’t stop until he’d scraped every stray drop to his lips, and even then Buck leaned down to slide his hot, wet tongue against the lingering trails. Steve huffed a quiet moan, shivering under the peculiar, but intimate slide of Bucky’s tongue. 

 

“You want me, Stevie?” Bucky breathed against his cheek. 

 

“Yes, god...Please, Buck.” Steve whimpered, leaning up to press his lips against Bucky’s in a kiss so obscene it made him dizzy. He didn’t want to part when Bucky grabbed his shoulders to lean him back, but he obeyed, staring up at his best friend and possible lover. 

 

Bucky licked his lips, reaching to skim his fingers against his still-hard cock. Steve figured Bucky had a sex drive much like his own, but if Bucky kept the same vigor he had when in his other form, Steve was in for a long, passion-filled night.

 

Steve hopped up, crawling onto the bed to situate himself on his hands and knees again, the same position he took every time they coupled.

 

“No, on your back,” Bucky growled, climbing up after and hooking a hand against Steve’s hip to abruptly flip him over with a hard tug. “Want to see your face when I fuck you. Wanted to see that face on my dick for years. Decades.” Bucky’s eyes were glowing a dim yellow by this point as slivers of his other side started peeking through. 

 

Eagerly, Steve widened his legs, reaching down to spread himself for Bucky. Seeing Bucky bare his now-sharp teeth, and slot his cock close was everything Steve dreamed of. It was perverse to be so turned on by Bucky losing control.  To want that Beast. 

 

“That’s it, Steve, let me see you.” Bucky lined himself up, teasing his tip against Steve’s slick hole.”Don’t have any idea how good you look right now..mmm, going to mess you up for hiding this from me. Going to make you walk around with me dripping out of your ass.” Bucky’s words were even lewder than Steve could have conjured in his wildest dreams. His face was burning by the time Bucky started to push in, “You’re mine. You got that?” Bucky snarled, snapping his hips forward until he was sheathed to the balls. 

 

Steve shouted, hands snapping up to grasp Bucky’s shoulders for dear life. It wasn’t the splitting pain of the Beast entering him, but it still burned, stretching him wide and gaping. “B-buck...ahh, god, ‘m yours.” He readily agreed, ”Always—! Always have been.” He groaned, clenching greedily around Bucky’s searing hot length. 

 

It was the difference of surviving a tornado to walk right into an earthquake. One was total devastation in an instant, and the other built up. Bucky started railing him like he was going for gold, nearly drawing out with every thrust only to slam back home with enough force to slam the bed against the wall. 

 

Above them, Friday’s voice cut through their ragged breaths, “Excuse the interruption, but there’s been some — inquiries if everything is alright. I told them not to bother but — “

 

“Fuck off, Friday!” Bucky snapped, clamping his flesh and metal hand down against Steve’s knees to push them back even until Steve’s thighs met flush with his chest. 

 

Before Bucky could pick up the pace, Steve hooked his hand against the back of Bucky’s neck and tugged him down into a bruising kiss. It was savage, and a burst of copper against his tongue signaled he’d probably cut himself on Bucky’s teeth, but Steve didn’t care.  He could take it, he could take everything Bucky gave him and so much more. 

 

A string of Bucky’s name tumbled from Steve’s lips as their pace resumed, the weight of Bucky’s balls slamming against him sending jolts against his ass. 

 

“Come on, let me hear what you really want. You’re so dirty for me, Steve. Let’s hear it. I’m not going to give you want you want until you do.” Bucky stilled above him, the twitch of Bucky’s veiny dick bringing whimpers to his lips. 

 

Steve’s reddened tongue slipped out to wet his lips, clenching around Bucky in a vain attempt to get him to resume. Bucky only smirked and drew out a few more inches, pulling another whine from his throat.

 

“I..I want — “ Steve clenched his eyes shut, unable to look Bucky in the eye as words he’d never uttered aloud came to his lips. “, want you to fuck me...want...want you to come in me. Want you to put a plug in me, s-so I can keep it in all day. Fuck, Buck...I want you. I want you to break this bed with me in it. Wanted you so long.” Tears pricked his eyes, unbelieving that after all this time, Bucky had wanted him just as long as he had. 

 

Bucky leaned back down, canine tongue licking against his cheek again, clearing away the stray tears. “Good boy, Steve. Always so good. My Steve.” His hips rocked, grinding himself into Steve’s channel slow and deep. 

 

It felt too good to be true, but Steve didn’t care. They’d gone through hell and back to get here, and pumped full of mystery serums or not, Steve wanted Bucky in whatever form he came in. “D-do it then, make me yours.” He whispered, reaching up to clasp Bucky’s head as he stared down the lupine eyes that regarded him with a mixture of adoration and hunger. 

 

The headboard cracked the drywall as Bucky shifted his weight to his toes and knees, driving his hips into Steve’s ass with punishing force. Every minute saw the bulge at the base of Bucky’s cock swelling, the familiar knot that Steve had grown to fear and crave swelling. 

 

By the time it started to catch Steve’s rim, he was moments away from coming. He shivered, trying to resist the urge to stroke his dick, but when Bucky was no longer able to easily pass his knot back and forth, he couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

“Knot me, Buck...Come on. Want it.” Steve begged, hand flying over his thick, aching dick that had soaked his lower stomach in pre the moment Bucky had started fucking him. 

 

“G..gunna to knot you. Breed you. Tie you to me. You like that don’t you? Being connected to me? Gunna make you come on my knot.” Bucky looked barely aware of what was coming from his mouth anymore as he planted his legs against the bed and started  _ forcing _ the fat bulge against Steve’s red, fucked-out rim. 

 

The breach was slower than the beast’s, but every inch as satisfying. With every passing second, he was stretched wider and wider, until Bucky’s knot popped inside, a softball-sized plug to fill him up. He was coming even before Bucky started grinding his knot back and forth over his prostate, spilling hard and fast over his stomach and fingers. 

 

Bucky didn’t stop, lost in the haze. Every snap of Bucky’s hips had Steve seeing stars, whimpering helplessly as his over-sensitive channel was taken over and over again. Abruptly, Bucky tipped over and sank his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder, and then Bucky was coming. The hot flood pulsed deep, pushing into him where just a few hours before he’d be full to bursting already. 

 

The sharp pain of Bucky’s teeth combined with the pressure against his prostate was too much, and Steve cried out, clinging for dear life as he clenched around the tide, feeling nothing like a man that could pick up a Volkswagen. Bucky left him weak and shaken, addicted to the twin sensations with the potency of any drug. After so long of being ‘above’ the rest of humanity, it felt intoxicating to be worn to the bone.

 

The teeth withdrew, replaced with tender licks and quietly whispered apologies. Steve shushed him, reaching to draw Bucky’s body down over his own, the comforting weight pressing him down into the bed. They’d be tied together for some time yet. 

 

“...Steve?” Bucky turned his head, nuzzling against his cheek. Steve hummed a small note in question, reaching to comb his fingers through Bucky’s sweat-slick hair. 

 

“Do you — fuck,” Bucky paused, sucking in a sharp breath, “Do you want this to be just about sex, or — ?” There was a hesitation in his voice as if Bucky honestly believed there was a possibility he’d say yes. 

 

Steve chuckled, pushing Bucky up enough where he could knock their foreheads together.”You’re an idiot, Buck.” The smile that broke over Bucky’s lips, blood-tinged or not, was dazzling. “To —”

 

“Oh god don’t say it, it’s so fucking cheesy now.”

 

Smirking, Steve doubled down,” —  the end of the line.”

 

Struggling away from the pillow meant to silence him and wrestling around the bed was a little difficult when they were still knotted together, but the second round it spawned more than made up for it. A little more tender, a little less frantic, and Steve didn’t feel any less claimed by Bucky’s possess touch.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Writes
> 
> Or
> 
> https://www.pillowfort.io/Neonbat666


End file.
